KINGOM HEARTS SEARCH FOR THE DOOR TO THE LIGHT
by blue 6
Summary: This story takes place right after the game Kingdom Hearts ends this is my version of a posible sequel to the best game squaresoft and disney ever created enjoy. Chapter 5 is now up
1. Default Chapter

KINGDOM HEARTS THE SEARCH FOR THE DOOR TO THE LIGHT  
  
  
  
Immediately after KINGDOM HEARTS  
  
Chapter 1 The Letter  
  
Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves walking on a dusty road and which seems to be a endless meadow. Wondering why Kingdom Hearts had lead them here was beyond the three wonderers. Sora walked with his hands behind his head enjoying the sun and breeze of this new world they were stranded on. Sora let out a sigh and wondered if he would ever see Kiari or Riku again. Donald looked around wile he was walking and let out a sigh of his own. "So now what do we do?" Donald wondered. Sora felt the same way that Donald did, wondering what will they do. Sora answered Donald's question. "We have to find Riku and king Mickey" Goofy wondered how they would find king Mickey or Sora's friend Riku. "So.where do we find this here door to the light?" All three stopped and let out one big sigh as they wonder were they should start looking to find the door?. Just then out of nowhere Pluto came up to them with a letter in his mouth wagging his tail. "Well hi Pluto" Goofy greeted his friend. Pluto just stood there as Donald and Sora noticed that there was a letter in his mouth with the kings seal on it. All three of them said at once. "It's the kings seal" Sora continued, "that means ." Goofy interrupted "The king might be here" Pluto started to run away along the dusty road. Sora, Goofy and Donald without any hesitation began to run after Pluto as the three travelers ran with high hopes that they would find the door to the light as well as Riku and King Mickey. 


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

KINGDOM HEARTS  
  
CHAPTER 2 MEMORIES  
  
On the world of the little island known as Destiny Island Kiari wakes up from her rest and exits her house she has rebuilt thanks to Tidus, Selphy and Wakka. Kairi walks out onto the balcony and enjoys the ocean breeze but not without remorse for both her dearest and closest friends Sora and Riku were gone forever. Kiari closes her eyes as she remembered the last words Sora spoke to her.  
  
(Flashback) With Ansem destroyed the worlds started to break apart with Sora reaching out to Kairi he spoke out in desperation. "Kiari remember what you said there will always be a door to the light. I'll find you and come back to you somehow". Sora's grip started to loosen, not knowing what to say Kiari screamed out "Sora..I know you will" (End Flashback)  
  
Kiari started to shed a tear knowing she would never see Sora again. Kiari started to make her way to the secret place which she now called the cave of memories and took a stone as she started to carve a picture of Sora with tears coming from her eyes she knew she would have to be strong and deal with it. "Oh Sora I miss you so much" she reached out her hand and touched the carving that Sora and Kiari made together when they were kids. "Sora I never told you how I felt about you when you were here because I knew Riku would just be jealous of you" Kiari started to smile and laugh as se still remembers how Sora and Riku competed over Kiari. "I guess now you will never know how I feel towards you Sora I have to let go of you and start a new life here on my Island I will miss you forever goodbye Sora". Kiari started to get up and walk out of the cave as she walked she went over to the edge of the ocean as the wind swept across her body and her hair waved in the sunlight she shed one last tear hoping she might once again see Sora one last time but it was not ment to be.  
  
At that moment Sora woke up as he though he heard Kiari's voice "Kiari?" Donald and Goofy looked over at Sora puzzled. "Uh Sora you ok?" Sora looked around and saw it was just a dream and he was hearing things. "Yah I'm ok it's a good thing we caught that dog Pluto I didn't think I could run any faster. So Donald what does the letter say. Donald looked at the letter carefully and saw it was not from king Mickey like they hoped it would. "It's from the queen" Sora looked at Donald and wondered if there at Donalds and Goofys home. "So Donald this is your home near your castle" Goofy cut in., "So that means were home the castle shouldn't be much farther then come on lets go, if everything is back the way they were that means." Sora just jumped up and slammed his hand in the ground as if he had something he just remembered that was deep in his mind laying dormant. "That means if everything is back the way they were the Gummi ship should be there we could use it to find king Mickey and Riku. Donald said in enthusiasm "then what are we waiting for" Donald Goofy and Sora all started to run as fast as they could to reach the castle. In the clearing of a big hill they see the top of a tower that was connected to a castle short on breath Donald and Goofy along with Sora sprinted to the castle. As Sora continues running he remembers what Kiari said on the island the fist day before they were going to set sail.  
  
(Flashback) As the sun set Kiari and Sora sat on the dock of the Island as the water calmed kiari looked over at Sora. "Sora promise me we will always be together" Sora looked back at Kiari as her hand held his as she smiled. "Kiari I promise" the both watched the sun set as the night sky came into view. (End Flashback)  
  
Sora with a determined look on his face continued running to the gates of the castle "Kiari I remember and I will keep my promise to you some how some way I will find you again" Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed to the castle gates as Donald used his magic to open the gates as the run inside the castle. 


	3. Chapter 3 Blast Off!

KINGDOM HEARTS CHAPTER 3 BLAST OFF  
  
  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy continued to run through the castle to reach the gummi ship hanger bay, with sweat poring down there faces from all the running they have been doing they run into princess Daisy. "Donald what are you doing don't you know the queen is waiting for you" Not stopping for anything or anyone Sora ran passed Daisy as did Goofy and Donald. "Sorry Daisy cant talk now something big has come up tell the queen my apologizes!" Daisy started to get steamed and slammed her foot into the ground. "Hey wait your not going anywhere, come back..DONALD!!!!" Donald looked back at Daisy and shook his head. "Ah phooey" "Sora its right down here Goofy contact Chip and Dale and tell them to prepare for lift off." Goofy acknowledged Donald's command and went down the opposite flight of stairs to the control tower to tell Chip and Dale. Donald and Sora make it to the bottom of the stairs and continued through the hanger door, there laid the kingdom's gummi ship all prepped and ready to go. Goofy came running down the control tower and jumped into the gummi ship as did Sora and Donald. "All systems are operational Thunder, Meteor, and Comet weapon systems are at full capacity, warp drive is operational, and the shields are at full power!" Donald extended his finger out words. "BLAST OFF!!!" Unlike the last time that Chip and Dale opened the bay doors the launch was a success the front bay doors opened and the gummi ship blasted off like there was no tomorrow and at top speed. Donald looked at Sora as he saw fire burning in his eyes and new where they were heading first. "Donald set course for Hollow Bastion" The gummi ship engaged its warp drive and disappeared, knowing this was just the beginning Sora was determined to find Kiari at all costs along with his old friend Riku and king Mickey. The gummi ship exited subspace and entered inner-space. The controls on the gummi ship started to activate as if a warning system has been activated. "Sora Hollow Bastion's defense grid has been activated all its defenses are online." "Then it looks like were in for a ruff ride, arm all weapon systems shields up were going in." Donald looked a bit nervous but shook it off and commanded Sora to work the Guns. "Sora you work the ships guns leave the fancy flying to me, alright here we go!" the gummi ship flew at top speed through the defense grid firing at anything that stand in there way after a short but interesting flight they see the castle of Hollow Bastion and land on the outskirts of the castle. The three make it to the entrance hall walking slowly to the fountain. "You know even if this place is deserted its still shore is spooky" Donald slapped Goofy upside his head. "Oh grow up Goofy that means searching this place will be easy" As Donald, Sora, and Goofy continued up the stairway Goofy hears a small noise and looks back to see what it was. Donald, Sora, did you guys hear that?" "Hear what Goofy?" Donald stared to get pissed. "Goofy there's nothing here so stop it and keep moving" Just then the noise got louder and all three of them heard it this time. "Uh Sora did you hear that" Sora looked left and right and felt something was wrong. "Something's not right I feel like were being watched. As they stand there a shadowy creature melded into the ground slowly sneaks up behind Goofy preparing to strike at him. Sora catches in the corner of his eye the thing that was about to attack Goofy and calls on his Key blade. "Goofy run now!!!" Goofy started to run just before the shadow attacked, Sora used his Sonic Blade ability to quickly make short work of the creature. Sora saw the insignia tat was etched into the creature and they new what it was as over one hundred of them appeared out of nowhere. "It's the Heartless!" Goofy exclaimed. "But how Kingdom Hearts was sealed?" Donald had an idea on how the Heartless were coming. "They might of found another way into this reality." "This is bad don't know if we can handle the Heartless again not to mention over one hundred of them. As the three of them prepare for the fight of there lives five shadowy figures lay in wait for the battle to begin. As the Heartless prepare to attack more and more Heartless of every size and shape start to appear, Sora held his Key Blade up and was ready to attack for this battle out of so many others was only just the beginning. 


	4. CHAPER 4 THE REUNION

KINGDOM HEARTS CHAPTER 4 THE REUNION  
  
As Sora, Donald and Goofy ganged up in an attack formation to defend themselves against the Heartless more and more Heartless began to show up as the room was filled with the Heartless of every shape and size. Sora looked around the room to see nothing but the enemy that was before them. "This doesn't look good." Goofy was shaking in his boots literally as he raised his shield and prepared to charge. "Calm down Goofy we beat them once we will do it again." There was a long pause before the real battle ensued as Sora eyes ignited and the spark of battle came over him. Sora raised his key blade and ordered the attack. "ATTACK!!!" Sora jumped and started to slash the Heartless left and right, as Donald used his magic of thunder and gravity to keep the Heartless at bay. There attacks seemed fruitless for every Heartless they killed ten more took there place. "This isn't good they just keep coming." The Heartless drive Sora, Donald and Goofy back into a corner as the continue to advance on the three. Sora gulps heard as he feels that this would be the end that he would lose his heart and become one of the Heartless. Just then there was a flash of light and twenty percent of the Heartless were gone. As Sora looked up he saw a man with a fairly huge blade with his armor and cloke behind him, as h pulls back his spiked hair. "Well I hope I didn't miss the Party!" Sora shouted out with relief. "CLOUD!!" At that moment a ferocious fire engulfed the Heartless. On the balcony stood a beautiful young woman with long brown hair wearing a pink dress with a staff in her hand. She smiled at the way she saw Clouds ways of approaching things. "Cloud Strife why are you still so careless don't think everything can be dealt with only by a sword. Cloud looked up and smirked. "As always Aerith your right I guess I got a little carried away there." Jut then out of the blue seven Chinese stars came out of nowhere and struck seven of the Heartless that were about to attack Sora. Sora looked up in confusion as he another young girl jumping of the balcony and landing right in the middle of the Heartless slashing them with her blade. "I hope your not forgetting about the great ninja yuffie." Sora felt his spirits raise on high as he saw his old friends fighting with him against the Heartless. At that moment just as a fast Heartless was just about to strike at Sora, he heard a gun shot and the Heartless disappeared. A man with a huge blade shaped like a gun landed right in front of Sora. "Sora didn't I teach you to always watch your back." Sora smiled as he saw his mentor who taught him to survive wile fighting the Heartless. "HEY LEON!!" Sora's hopes in defeating the Heartless rose one hundred fold. With confidence and hope now at its peak he begins to slash at the heartless as all seven heroes attack and keep the Heartless at bay. After an exhausting fight the Heartless stared to meld into the ground and disappeared, the battle with the Heartless was over for now. 


	5. CHAPTER 5 THE DARK CITY

KINGDOM HEARTS  
CHAPTER 5 THE DARK CITY  
  
  
In another world...another place a lone figure stands in the pouring rain surrounded by darkness wearing a long gray trench coat he walks cautiously through the dark city streets. Looking up at the TV tower he sees a familiar face, one he hasn't seen in 7 years. He stands in the middle of the dark wet street as looks over his shoulder as if he was sensing someone or something was approaching him. Just then at that moment the streets of this dark city came alive with black mist that became filled with Heartless on every side of him. He shrugged the feeling of fear for he had none, he looked at the heartless as did the heartless back at him. The heartless began to circle him and move in closer to man in the gray trench coat. With the rain coming down as hard as nails he raised his head with no emotion what so ever showing. A dead silence swept over the two rivaling parties. After a brief moment of silenced the man in the gray trench coat broke the silence with just one word. He looked up at the heart less with a fearful glance. "Where's Sora?" The heartless began to advance again, just then the man in the trench coat undid his coat and flinged it across the street revealing two well concealed keyblades he took out the two keyblades as he wielded both in each hand spinning them and clashing them together, when the two keyblades met each other there was a flash of lightning that emunated from it as he stood in an attack position. The Heartless dived for him as he spun around wielding the two keyblades and striking his opponent down with a vengeance. More heartless tried to subdue their target but failed at the power and skill of this keyblade master. The heartless again backed off waiting to strike again; he looked up at the heartless once more. "Ill ask you one more time, where is Sora?" The heartless having not the ability to speak anyway to begin with the heartless began to converge on him once more. The man in the coat raised his keyblades in the air and crossed them as if he was casting a spell of some sort. A gigantic heart formed in the ground around him and started to rise and pulse with dark energy. "Fine have it your way then" He scraped the blades of the keyblade once more as it emitted a spark of lightning from it, as he uncrossed the keyblades the dark shaped heart that formed on the ground blew apart like a shockwave destroying all and every last one of the heartless. He once again spun his two keyblades in each hand and returned them back into its concealment. He began to continue walking in the rain wondering the streets of the dark city as he tries to find his target...Sora. The man steps into a shop that looks more like a tavern. As the lightning and thunder crashes outside he steps into the tavern and walks up to the bar. The bartender looks up at the man covered in rain with a frightening glance in his eyes. "Y.Yes what can I get you my friend" He looks up at the bartender with his hand on the bar table. "Where am I?" The bartender looked at him strangely. "Why you're in Traverse town otherwise now known as Dark City, thanks to the Heartless." He looked up. "How can the heartless be here this world was sealed by Sora". The bartender looked surprised as he continued to clean the glasses. "How do you know Sora...who are you". The man in the gay trench coat removed his hood. "Who am I...my name is Riku" The bartender looked scared at the sight of Riku. "Is there a way to get to other worlds now that the worlds have been sealed?" The bartender looked at Riku and muttered. "The only world that hasn't been effected is Hallow Bastion the normal Gummi ships have been able to go from here to there but no one wants to leave here since they have made homes here for the people who lost there worlds to those damn Heartless". Riku could sensed that he wasnt telling the whole truth, and he took out one of his keyblades and showed the bartender as insurence. "Tha...that's a keyblade." Riku nodded "That's right a keyblade, but not just any keyblade this keyblade is made from the darkness of kingdom hearts." The bartender looked in amazement. "So that's the dark keyblade astounding." Now then is there a way to travel to other worlds now that the worlds have been disconnected. The bartender looked at the keyblade and reconsidered his answer. "yes as a matter of fact there is" The bartender took a Gummi out of his pocket and set it on the table." It's a trans-warp Gummi its the only one of its kind or so they say there are rumors of a second one being found somewhere off this world, I'm not sure where it is located though." Riku took the trans-warp Gummi and set it in his pocket. "Do you have a Gummi ship ?" The bartender snapped his fingers. "You know as a matter of fact I do I will install the trans-warp Gummi so you will be able to find your friend Sora." Riku looked up with a sinister glare in his eyes. "Who said anything about friends." The bartender looked back. Oh so why are you searching for him then?" Riku smirked an evil smile. "I have my reasons." Riku sat at the bar waiting for the bartender to finish installing the Gummi that he housed in the back room of his bar. Riku sat and drank his drink as his eyes turned dark black as he covered his eyes with his hood. As the rain continued to fall in the place once known as Traverse town that was known now as the dark city. 


End file.
